


Things he forgot.

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-24
Updated: 2007-04-10
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is Alyson Wyndam-Pryce and how does she know Wesley?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. flashbacks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Spoilers: Season 5. (This story is going almost according to season 5, but I have changed it a little.)

Disclaimer: The only Characters that are mine are Alyson, Sarah, and Mike. The ones you recognize are not mine. They belong to Joss Whedon, the creator of ANGEL the series and Buffy the vampire slayer.

Note: This is just some things that you need to know before the story starts. The first chapter are all Drabble/One-shots. enjoy them? 

**Chapter one: Wesley 5, Sarah 6.**

Wesley and Sarah had known each other like... always. This evening was like many others, Wesley stayed at Sarah's for dinner, like he often did.

Wesley himself loved Sarah’s family, mostly because they were normal. In the family there were the parents, Sarah and her older siblings, Jack and Christina that were both were 16 years old.

Sarah was a spoiled kid. She ALWAYS got what she wanted, and when she couldn’t get it, she did EVERYTHING in her power to get it. Often when she was in that mood, Wesley was mostly in shock, if he ever did like that at home, he would seriously get his butt kicked.

And that is what happened this evening, Sarah’s older sister Christina got permission to leave the table before everybody had finished the dinner.

"Can I leave the table?" Sarah asked her parents.

"No honey, you can’t." Her mom answered her.

"Why did Chrissie got to leave?" The stubborn Sarah said.

"She is meeting her Boyfriend"

"Well, if I had a boyfriend, could I get Permission to leave the table?" She asked her parents, and Wesley could see on Sarah’s face that this wasn’t going to end well.

"Of course you would honey." her Mom said.

"But you don't have a boyfriend." Jack teased her.

"Yes I do." Sarah answered, dragging out the o, of do.

"Oh, really? Who if the poor boy that have to stick with you?" Jack asked his stubborn sister.

"Wessy's my boyfriend." She said and pointed at the poor boy, which was in shock.

"Sarah, it's not polite to point at others." Sarah's dad told her.

Jack turned to Wesley that sat next to him. "Wesley, are you Sarah’s boyfriend?" But Wesley was too shocked to answer. "My god Sarah, I think that you have spooked the poor boy to death." Jack said, and tried not to laugh.

"Well... duh," She said to her brother. "He's just blinded by my beauty-ness"  
**************************************

**Wesley 12, Sarah 13.**  
Sarah and Wesley was sitting outside in the sun, they lean against the stone wall, sitting close. They don't talk so much, just holding hands.

"So what are you gonna do this autumn?" Sarah asked Wesley, breaking the silence.

"According to my father I gonna change school, so I can continue my study to be a watcher." Wesley looked at Sarah with a sad smile.

"So that means that we will not be in the same school anymore." Sarah said.

"Does that mean that we have to break up, because I don't wanna break up with you." Wesley looked sad at her.

"No, Wessyboy, we don't have to break up, we ARE gonna make this work. We still can see each other on the weekends." Sarah said smiling big at him.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of Course I'm." She answered and kissed him.  
*******************************  
 **Wesley 14, Sarah 15.**  
Wesley looked at his watch for what seemed the hundred time. It was going so slow, but suddenly he felt the train slow down. The Voice in the speakers said that they had reached the destination the is Wesley's, he felt a little bit sick after the train trip that he had made this day, But sick-ness stopped when he took his baggage, stepped out of the train and saw her.

There she was, waiting for him. Beautiful as ever.

He had said to his parents that he would spend the one-week-long spring holiday with a friend, and Sarah's parents thought the same about her; they had only done that so they could spend time together.

She waved girlish at him as he smiling approached her. She embraced him happily and then they kissed each other.

"I've missed you, so much." She whispered to him.

"Me too." Wesley answered, kissing her again.  
*************************************  
 **Wesley 15, Sarah 16.**   
"What!" Wesley shouted a little bit too loud. "I'm sorry, but... What?" He and Sarah stood and talked, they both seemed not so happy at each other.

"I'm pregnant, Wesley." She said to him, trying to stay calm.

"I got that, but... How?" He still looked confused.

"Gee, Wes. I think it got something to do with sex."

"Yes, I got that to, but... I still don't get it."

"Wesley, are you stupid? It's your fault that I'm pregnant." Sarah said only getting more and angrier at him.

"My fault? I'm not the pregnant one."

"Oh, so you are blaming me. Putting it all on ME?"

"No, I'm not."

"Fine, do you know what?"

"What?" He snapped at her.

"You out of my life now." She said cold to him. "I don't want to have any contact with you anymore, get it? Not my life or the Baby's."

"But I'm the Father of this child."

"I DON'T care about that. You’re gone!"

Wesley looked at her stubborn face, he once used to love that face on her, but this time he didn’t. He knew that he couldn’t win over her. So he walked out of the room, and he never saw her again after that...  
*******************************

**Wesley 16, Alyson 4 months.**   
It was late; Wesley was going home from the work that he got after school. He had moved out from his parent’s house, or more likely, he got kicked out.

His Father had found out about Sarah’s pregnancy, so he had said to Wesley if he was old enough to make somebody pregnant, he was old enough to move out, Wesley's mom tried to change his fathers mind, but he was as stubborn as Sarah.

So Wesley moved in with one of his older friend that needed a room mate, but Wesley hadn’t told his friend Mike why he got kicked out from his parents house. The two friends had lived together for over a year soon.

Wesley turned and walked into the apartment building. And right before he opened the door, Mike opened it.

"I thought you'd be coming now." He said and looked curious at Wes. "I think that you have some explanation to do, seriously."

"What do you mean?" Wesley asked him, but Mike took a step aside, revealed the little girl plus a lot of baby stuff.

"You had a visitor earlier today; she said that it was your kid. She left, 'Alyson' here and this." He gave Wesley a letter, but Wesley could not take his eyes from the child, she was so cute, sleeping.

Wesley managed to take her eyes from her and opened the letter, it wasn’t a explanation of why Sarah had left the child there, it was only a couple of papers that said that her name was Alyson Wyndam-Pryce, and when her birthday was and that Wesley was her only parent and that she belonged to him, That Alyson Wyndam-Pryce was his daughter. He looked at the sleeping Baby’s face and turned to Mike.

"So, are gonna explain to me now?" Mike said, not willing to wait any longer.

"I think that I first need to tell you about a childhood friend I had..." Wesley started and explained the whole thing while Wesley's daughter was sleeping. No one could understand really how this little sweet girl was about to change Wesley’s life for ever.  
************************************

**Wesley 16, Alyson 7 months.**   
Wesley was in trouble, he knew it the moment he was called into the principal’s office.  
Wesley himself was still living with Mike and Alyson; he wanted to continue his watcher studies. Even though he don't meet his father. He still wanted to please him by becoming a watcher. He managed to still take care of the little Alyson, for every day that went; his love for Alyson kept growing. And he would rather die that give her up.

He sat outside the principal’s office; he asked to god that it wouldn’t take so long because he had to pick up Alyson.

"You can come in now." The secretary said to Wesley.

But when Wesley entered the office and not only the principal, but Mr. Travers, the head of the council. He REALLY knew that this wasn’t good.

"Please sit down." The principal said and Wesley nervous sat down at the empty chair.  
"According to our paper work, you have taken on the responsibility to raise this child." Mr. Travers started.

"My child, Alyson." Wesley interrupted.

"Ok, Alyson... But that is distracting your duties to the Council." He continued.  
But Wesley realized where this was going.

"Are you asking me to give her up?" Wesley said out loud, getting a little bit frustrated. "Because I'll never give her up."

"Wesley think." The Principal said. "You are one of the best students, A soon to be head boy. Practically an Expert at not only human languages, but also Demon languages. You are the Student in this academy that has the most potential to become an active watcher one day. The only, if I may say so."

"I'm so sorry sir, but Mr. Travers is asking me to give up the only part of my family that I have left." Wesley said, standing up to his defense. "I'm NOT going to do that. No way."  
"Then you can't continue on this academy, boy." Mr. Travers said.

"Fine." Wesley said. "I'm not a student here anymore, and not a boy either." He looked now at his former principal. "Sorry sir." Wesley turned round and walked out of the academy, not stopping until he was outside the grounds of the academy.  
***************************

**Wesley 18, Alyson 2**.   
The phone rang, it rang a long time before the now two year old Alyson decided to do something, and she stood up at her feet and reached for the phone and answered.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi, who am I talking to?" The female voice said on the other end.

"My name is Alyson, what's yours?"

The female laughed softly, Alyson didn’t like her. "My name is Christina, is your dad around?"

"I don't like you, please don't call back." Alyson said and hung up, but before she had the time to put away the phone Wesley came into the room.

"Alyson, honey. What are you doing with the phone? Not playing with it again, right?" Wesley asked the little girl, thinking about how angry that man she accidentally called once got.

"Somebody named Christina called; I don't like her so I hung up." Alyson said.  
"Hey, who said that you can do that?" Wesley asked her.

"Miky said that if someone that you don't like call, you should tell them not to call back.  
Right?" Alyson smiled big towards her daddy, who shook his head at her.

"Next time somebody calls, don't answer the phone, and just tell me, okey."

"Oki." Alyson said, going back to her toys.  
************************************

**Wesley 19, Alyson 3.**   
It was one of the hottest days that Wesley ever experienced in his life, so Wesley had taken Alyson out to the park while he met his friend Christina, which was fixing some legal stuff for him.

"My god. How big she have become, last time I met her she was just a little baby." Christina said to Wesley when she saw Alyson that was busy playing on the play ground.

"She has grown a lot on a short time." Wesley said.

"Yeah, so have you." She said smiling to him.

"Pardon me?" Wesley said because he didn’t understand what she meant.

"I mean, are you still the same odd guy that Sarah liked so much, just by seeing me or Jack made you almost wet your pants?"

When Wesley got reminded about that he could'nt help but smile.

"Oh, it was just because you were older and... well older."

She laughed, "Well... for everyone’s sake I hope that She don't get Sarah's temper.

"Oh god, no." Wesley said and agreed with her on the subject. "I hope that to."

"I told Sarah that she can't take her back." She told him after a while, looking at Alyson again.

"Good." Wesley answered to her.

"And I also told Sarah that when she gave up on Alyson, she had no right to take her back or even talk to her without your approval." Christina said.

"And I can promise you that she won't get it. Not from me anyway." They sat quiet for a while.

"Wesley, when was the last time that you had a date, or saw anybody?" She asked him, looking curious.

"What?" he looked at her in disbelief.

"You heard me. When?" she smiled at him.

Wesley opened and closed his mouth, not so sure what to say, when Alyson came up to them.  
"Daddy, I need Ice-Cream." She sat herself beside him, 'Thank god, she came, now I don't have to answer’. Wesley thought.

"Want or need, sweetie?" Wesley asked the girl.

"The one that's gonna make you say yes." She answered, smiling big at her daddy.

The answer made the both Wesley and Christina smile back at the girl.  
****************************

**Wesley 22, Alyson 6.**   
It was parent’s day at Alyson's school, so Wesley was there with her. While the kids were playing in the floor, the teacher was talking. It made Wesley feel like he was back in school, he didn’t understand a thing.

One of the other younger parents that sat not so far away from Wesley leaned towards him. "Can you think of something any more boring then this?" The woman said to him.

"Actually I can." He answered, looking at the woman; she was blond, pretty attractive and probably over 25.

"So, witch one of the kids is yours?"

"Alyson, she's the one with the orange dress." He pointed on Alyson that was drawing with some other of the kids.

"Mine is Steven, the troublemaker." She also pointed at her kid and Wesley recognized the boy. A couple of times had Wesley been called and told that Alyson had beaten that guy, Alyson herself was saying that he was the one that started it all but nobody stopped him because his mom was rich.

"Oh." Wesley said to her. "So that makes my daughter the only one that hits him back."  
The woman gave him a glace, and then leaned back to her place.

Later in the car, on their way home Alyson was talking.

"Are you gonna marry her?" She asked him.

"Who?"

"Stevens’s mom? I don't like her."

"No, where did you get that from?"

"Good, because she don't look like the woman you are gonna marry." Alyson said looking at her dad.

"Oh, really, what does she look like?"

"She's an American, tall, skinny, long haired, brown haired, wears glasses and loves to eat." Alyson said looked at her dad again.

"Okey Alyson." He answered and tried not to laugh. "The moment I meet her, I'm gonna marry her."

"Don't forget that she have to love me."

"No way I'm gonna marry somebody that don't love you, kiddo." Wesley assured her.

"Good." She answered.  
***************************************

**Wesley 25, Alyson 9. Part one.**

"So Mr. Travers? How did the trip go?" Mr. Travers assistant Vincent asked the old man when he returned to the office after his Trip to Sunnydale, that was a disaster, according to him.

"Not, good." He sat down behind his desk. "Mr. Giles didn’t past the test, plus that the test went to hell, but the slayer passed it. She is an extraordinary slayer, that girl."

"So that means that she needs a new watcher?" Vincent said.

"Of course it means that. So, who can we send to take Mr. Giles Place?"

"There are only two other watchers that can take his place, that are good at everything." Vincent looked at his note pad.

"Only Two?" Mr. Travers said.

"Yes sir."

"Witch two?"

"Mr. James Brown and Miss. Tamara Green." Vincent read from his note pad.

"Miss. Green is too soft, she can't say no." Mr. Travers looked down. "So that makes one."

"Pardon my French sir, but Mr. Brown literally sleeps with everything that moves."

"Really?"

"Really, that is not only a rumor, it's true. Believe me on this one."

"So, then we have a problem."

"But, sir, what about Wesley Wyndam-Pryce? He still qualifies for the profile." Vincent start.

"No, he does not longer work for the council. His loyalty is to his daughter."

"But sir... I've got an idea... that might work." Vincent said.

"Okey let's hear it." Mr. Travers said and turned his attention to the assistant.  
***********************************************

**Wesley 25, Alyson 9. Part two.**   
The mail, in the mail it was the usual. Bills, commercial, and more. But today when Wesley took the mail he saw that there was a letter from the council. Curious about what they wanted he opened the letter, they wrote that they wanted to see him, and that it was important. Wesley threw the letter among some other unimportant papers, not caring.

"Alyson, help me with the dishes." Wesley said to Alyson.

"Okey." she said and helped her dad. "What’s wrong?" she asked him when she saw his broody-mood.

"Nothing, what makes you think that?" He asked her.

"Whenever you ask me to do the dishes you always say 'please'. And afterwards I get a cookie." Alyson said smiling.

Wesley can't not smile when he hears that. "Please?" He asked her, smiling towards her. "That's better." She answered.


	2. Sunnydale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This text is coming from Buffy season three, Bad Girls. Nothing is changed from the original script.

Spoilers: Season 5 (Buffy season three, Bad Girls.)

Note: This text is coming from Buffy season three, Bad Girls. Nothing is changed from the original script.

**Wesley 26. Sunnydale.**  
the library. Giles is sitting on the study table facing the doors with his arms crossed and looking very bored while a somewhat foppish, well tailored young man goes through some books in a box on the table. 

Wesley: Of course, training procedures have been updated quite a bit since your day. Much greater emphasis on field work.

Giles: (very bored) Really?

Wesley: Oh, yes. (walks around to another box) Not all books and theory nowadays. (reaches in for some books) I have, in fact, faced two vampires myself. Under controlled circumstances, of course.

Giles: (uncrosses his arms) Well, no danger of finding those here.

Wesley: (looks up) Vampires?

Giles: Controlled circumstances. (sees Buffy enter) Hello, Buffy.

Wesley overhears, looks at her and smiles condescendingly. 

Wesley: Well... (steps to the head of the table) Hello. (smiles smugly)

Buffy gives him a quick look up and down. 

Buffy: (to Giles) New Watcher?

Giles: New Watcher.

Wesley takes a step toward her and holds out his hand in greeting. 

Wesley: Wesley Wyndam-Pryce.

Buffy makes no move to return the gesture, but continues to eye him critically. A moment later he steps back again.

Wesley: It's very nice to meet you. Buffy steps over to Giles, never removing her eyes from Wesley.

Buffy: Is he evil?

Wesley: (perplexed) Evil?

Buffy: The last one was evil.

Wesley: (thoughtfully) Oh, yes. Gwendolyn Post. We all heard. No. Mr. Giles has checked my credentials rather thoroughly and phoned the Council, but I'm glad to see you're on the ball as well. (takes a secretive step toward her) A good Slayer is a cautious Slayer. (steps back)

Buffy: (to Giles) Is he evil?

Giles: Not in the strictest sense.

Wesley: Well, I'm glad that's cleared up. (walks around the table) As I'm sure none of us is anxious to waste any time on pleasantries, (picks up his Watcher diary) why don't you tell me everything about last night's patrol. (flips to a blank page)

Buffy: Vampires.

Wesley: (inquiringly) Yes?

Buffy: Killed 'em.

Wesley: (fishing for details) Anything else you can tell me?

Buffy glances at Giles. He nods that she should cooperate. 

Buffy: Uh... (thinks) One of them had swords. I don't think he was with the other two.

Wesley: (something clicks) Swords?

He sets down his diary, goes back to his box of books and begins to rifle through them. 

Wesley: Swords...

He finds the book he wants and begins to leaf through it. 

Wesley: One long, one short?

Buffy: Mmm. Both pointy. (to Giles) With, like, jewels and things.

Giles: Sounds familiar.

Wesley: (comes back with the book) It should.

He holds it out in front of Giles, who takes it and reads. 

Giles: El Eliminati. Fifteenth Century...

Wesley: (interrupts) Fifteenth Century duelist cult, deadly in their day. Their numbers dwindled in later centuries due to an increase in anti-vampire activity and a lot of pointless dueling.

Buffy and Giles both look up at him, surprised by his rudeness. 

Wesley: They eventually became the acolytes of a demon called Balthazar, who brought them to the New World, specifically here.

Giles: (closes the book, hands it back) You seem to know a lot about them.

Wesley: I didn't get this job because of my looks. (goes back to his box)

Buffy: I really, really believe that. (nods)

Wesley: (looks at her snidely) I've researched this town's history extensively.

Giles: So why have we not seen them before this?

Wesley: (comes back) They were driven out a hundred years ago. Happily, Balthazar was killed. I don't know by whom.

Buffy: And they're back 'cause...?

Wesley: Balthazar had an amulet purported to give him strength. When he was killed, it was taken by a wealthy landowner named... (sees their looks) I don't want to bore you with the details.

Buffy: A little bit late.

Wesley: ...named Gleaves. It was buried with him, and I believe the few remaining Eliminati are probably looking for it. For sentimental value.

Giles: A-and you don't think that this, uh, amulet poses any threat?

Wesley: (steps back to his box) Oh, no, not at all. Nonetheless, we may as well keep it from them. Buffy, you will go to the Gleaves family crypt tonight and fetch the amulet. (reaches in)

Buffy: I will?

Wesley: (pauses) Are you not used to being given orders?

Buffy: Whenever Giles sends me on a mission, he always says 'please'. And afterwards I get a cookie.

She grins at Giles, who smiles back modestly. 

Wesley: (comes back) I don't feel we're getting off on quite the right foot.

Just then they hear footsteps, and look up to see Faith walk in. 

Wesley: Ah. This is perhaps Faith.

Faith stops and critically looks Wesley up and down. 

Faith: New Watcher?

Buffy and Giles: New Watcher.

Faith: (snickers) Screw that.

She turns right around and walks out. Wesley feels put off.

Buffy: (to Giles) Now, why didn't I just say that?

Giles: (gently) Uh, Buffy, would you...

Buffy: I'll see if I can get her back. (slips off of the table and walks out) Don't say anything terribly interesting while I'm gone.

Wesley watches her go. He and Giles both reach into their pockets for handkerchiefs, take off their glasses and begin to clean them. 

Wesley: They'll get used to me.

Giles notices their tandem actions, immediately stops cleaning and puts his glasses back on before Wesley has a chance to turn around. When he does, Giles just smiles up at him, covering his handkerchief with his hands.


	3. Home in L.A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The text is from Angel 4x22 Home. I got it from All I did was add a part in the end.

Spoliers: Season 5 (this is special Home 4x22)

Disclamer: The only Charakters that I own is Alyson, Sarah, Mike.

Note: The text is from Angel 4x22 Home. I got it from All I did was add a part in the end.

**Wesley 30. Home.**  
 **LOBBY AT WOLFRAM & HART – DAY**  
Fade in on the lobby of Wolfram & Hart. Lorne is singing and dancing with himself.

LORNE: (singing) Could be...who knows? There's something due any day I will know right away soon as it shows (Fred walks into the lobby) It may come cannonballin' down from the sky gleaming inside... Welcome back, Fred (talking, hugs her) Hi. Hey. (starts dancing with her) Oh, well, let me tell you, when this cruise ship sets sail, I will be on the Lido deck. (chuckles) You know, I mean, it's unbelievable. Secrets of the universe, like Siegfried, evil; Roy, not so much. Oh, and balance? Very, very important. (spins Fred out, and she bumps into Wesley)

FRED: Uh, heh—ooh! Uh... guess we're all straggling back, some more straggly-like than others. Are you—?

WESLEY: Just, uh... a lot to take in.

The elevator bell rings, Gunn steps out.

FRED: You look... did they make you taller?

GUNN: I'm doing this. Hope it's not just me, but if it is, that's all right, too.

WESLEY: As much as it pains me to admit it, there's probably a great deal we could accomplish with the resources available here.

FRED: (looks at Wesley) I can't believe it. Are—are you saying we should take the deal?

ANGEL: I already took it.

FRED: Angel, what—what?

WESLEY: You took the deal?

ANGEL: Executive decision.

WESLEY: I didn't think you'd—

LILAH: Know a silver platter when he's handed one? I'm impressed with the lot of you. Team Angel, all growed up.

ANGEL: (whispers) Is it taken care of?

LILAH: Cordelia's safe and sound, probably getting a manicure and a blow dry as we speak.

FRED: You found Cordy? And she's—

LILAH: Still in a coma. But hey, it doesn't mean she can't look her best. (to Angel) She'll receive the finest care, medical and metaphysical. If there is a way to get her back, we'll find it.

ANGEL: Good. (whispers) Just one more piece of business. I got to see him.

LILAH: I'm sorry, Angel, but that wasn't part of the deal.

ANGEL: Value of compromise. Remember, Lilah? I need to see him.

LILAH: You're the boss. (hands Angel the file and amulet) There'll be a limo waiting outside. It'll take you to see Connor.

ANGEL: (softly) Thank you. (walks out the door)

FRED: (watches Angel leave) Who's Connor?

WESLEY: (To Lilah) We took the deal, are you not gonna disappear now?

LILAH: Ha ha, (she walks up to Wesley). In you're deal, lover, I've made sure that you get it back.

WESLEY: (Confused) Get what back?

LILAH: Something that you've lost.

FRED: What did he lose? (Everyone looking from Lilah to Wesley)

LILAH: It will take while before it arrives. But hey... It's worth waiting on, (Beat) Cross my heart.

WESLEY: You still haven’t told me what it is.

LILAH: For a start I can tell you it's not all rainbow and butterflies, got it Lover? (she gives him a smile and walks out a different door then Angel did)

FRED: (To Wesley) I don't get it, what did you lose


	4. A Package of Memories

**1\. A Package Of Memories.**

He couldn’t sleep; he turned around, laid in several different positions. But nothing could make him sleep. So he gets up from the bed and watches the telly, he flips through channels, looking for something to see, he stopped at an old Hitchcock movie, he looks in the magazine and sees that it's from 1939. It's a movie that he used to watch it when he was younger.

He watches the movie till he falls asleep; he must have, because he wakes up next morning by the phone because it rings.

He answers it, it's Harmony, she's saying that Angel need's his help and that Angel thinks that Wesley should've called the day before if he wanted to take some more time off. Wesley answered calmly that he's coming, and that Harmony should tell Angel that.

He goes to the bathroom and washes his face; he manages to almost take away the lack of sleep from his face. But when he gets to work, he saw that Angel face was much worse, he has bruisers, cuts and wounds. When Angel tells him what happened, He got his ass kicked by Spike.

"Spike?" Wesley asked, not believing what he heard.

"Yes, Spike. He's corporeal." Angel says sad.

"Fred managed to do it." Wesley says surprised and proud that Fred made it.

"No." A sad Angel answers. "He got a package."

"Oh, really?" Wesley says. "But I'm sure that Fred would have made it, somehow."

"Yes, of course." Angel is absent-minded, Wesley notices that.

"What did you what my help with?" Wesley asks him.

"Oh, the Shanshu." Angel says and sits up straight.

"Why, I thought, you understood everything about it?"

"Well, what did it say about when there are two vampires with a soul?"

"What, two vampires with a...?" Wes starts, but understand. "Oh yes, Spike. I can imagine that you wonder about it."

"Yeah, can you, you know... check it?" Angel asks him.

"Yes, I believe that I can, but... why do you want me?"

"You are the one that I trust enough to tell the truth."

"Well... thanks." Wesley says and smiling leaving the office.

But when he reaches his office and tries to start with the research, Angel calls him again and says that he wants him to get Lorne and Fred and that he needs to met them all in his office. 

So he put away his books and goes to the lab to get Fred. 

When he comes into the lab and Fred sees him, she is happy and smiling and gives him a hug. "Hey, you have been gone a long time, to long if I can say so." She smiles at him.

"Yeah, two weeks..."

"But now you are back." She said smiling.

"Yeah, Angel wants to meet us all in his office. So we have to get Lorne too."

"Okey, let me just fix a couple of things first." she turned around and went towards her office.

Wesley looked around; he saw that Knox was looking at her ass. Honestly he got a bit upset about it or angry more likely. It was true that he didn’t like Knox and that he thinks that he isn’t good enough to Fred. Well, he didn’t consider any men good enough for her, except himself.   
****************

When they reached Lorne and came to Angels office, he told them bout the up coming Demon meeting with two demon clans, Vinjis and the Sahrvin, that have been at war with each other for five generations. The meeting was arranged to be tomorrow. 

But it would have been A LOT easier if Harmony didn’t accidentally fixed that Tobias Dupree got murdered, but she fixed it all by giving the demon clan the sacrifice that they requested, plus the fact that she got Fred, Lorne and the blood-Testing guy hit in the head and locked into a closet.

After the meeting, Wesley went to his office, he step in and found Eve sitting in there.  
"Eve." He said, not so very much exited.

"Wesley, good you know my name." She answered.

"What do you want?" He asked her, wishing that she could just, disappear.

"To tell you that you've got a package." She told him and looking like she knew everything.

Wesley walked to his desk and saw the package, in the size of a large book.

"What is it?" Wesley, not touching the package.

"I really don't know, but the rumor says that you know the sender much better than I did, in MANY ways." She said looking at him.

Wesley took up the package and turned it around to see who the sender is, Lilah Morgan, it said.

"It will take a while before it arrives..." Lilah's voice said in his head. "I can tell you it's not all rainbows and butterflies, got it lover?" 

Wesley wanted to rip the package open like it was one of Lilah's expensive shirts.

"Is it really true that you have been inside her pants, or she in yours?" Eve said. He looked up at Eve; he had totally forgotten that she was there.

"How can it be from her, she's dead." He said to Eve.

"According to what I heard, she asked the Senior Partners to give this to you if you took the deal." Eve smiled. "So, are you gonna open it? Aren’t you curious?"

"Yes Eve, I'm gonna open it." He took the package under his arms. "But I'm going to do that at home, when you are not around." And with that he left the office.

"But." He heard Eve say as he walked away.

He walked down the hall on his way to his car, when Fred called for him.

"Fred." He asked wondering what she might want from him.

"Hey." She said smiling. "You know... I think that the hit in my head make me not so good for driving. So... I wonder if, you know. You have my apartment building on your way home..."

"Actually I don't..." Wesley said. "But I can make a short cut, if you want."

Wesley knew that he actually lived at the other end of the town but he would do anything for Fred, he loved her, but it hurt him that she didn’t love him in the same way. Wesley had given up a long time ago that she would ever fall for him, so all he could do was to be there for her like a brother, the brother she never had.   
********************

"Who's the package from?" Fred asked him when they were in the car.

"Oh," Wesley looked at the package. "Honestly... it's from Lilah." Wesley said the truth; he felt no need to lie to her.

"The thing that you forgot?"

"Yes I believe so, yes.

"You are not curious?" Fred looked at him.

"Very."

"What do you think that it is?" Fred took the package, looking at it. "It looks like a book."

"I don't think a book is worth all the trouble."

"Maybe it is a diary or a book with photographs. Oh, here is my apartment building." She pointed at a building nearby. "So, You haven’t seen my place right?" She asked Wesley before she stepped out of the car.

"No, I don't think so."

"So maybe you want to come up for a minute or so? You know, to see my place?" She asked, hoping to God that he would say yes.

"No." He said, to Fred disappointment. "I don't think that it would be such a good idea"  
"Why." Fred said and sounded a little too sad.

"I mean, you have a headache and probably don't want me hanging around. Sorry."

"Oh, that’s okey." Fred lied and walked onto the building without saying goodbye. She was honestly a little upset that Wesley didn’t want to come with her inside. Because she felt like they were coming further away from each other, and she didn’t want to lose what she and Wesley had, or have.   
******************

When Wesley came in to his apartment he opened the package, it looked like a book but when he opened it there was a bottle inside. It looked like the bottle Wolfram and Hart had kept Lorne’s sleep in. 

Wesley took it up and felt that it was made of glass. Inside was it some kind of grey, fat, blobby liquid. He turned it up and down, but he couldn’t understand what it was. He put the bottle on the table, and down in the book-box there was a post card, the front was showing a picture of London and on the back was a message in Lilah’s handwriting.

"I'm not allowed to tell you what it is, but give this to your Texas-school-girl-crush and she will tell you what it is. Just don't think that you owe me something, this is just a thank you for all the nights we spent together." 

Wesley frowned at the message, somehow it didn’t sound like something that Lilah would say, but it still did, he thought that hell must have made her soft or that she possibly had fee... No, she couldn’t have... No, no no no. He put the card down next to the bottle and sat down on the sofa, taking it all in.   
************************

"So, can you tell me what it is?" Wesley asked Fred the next day. He was standing in the lab, talking to Fred about the blobby thing in the glass bottle. 

"No, sorry. I don't think that I really can tell you now, but if you give me time to look at it, examine it, I think that I can give you answers soon." Fred said and looked at the bottle, exited and interested about what the liquid.

"Okey, tell me as soon you know something." Wesley said and turned around to leave.

"Wesley." She said and he faced her. "Where did you get it from?"

Wesley walked closer to her and said quietly. "This is the thing I got from Lilah."

"Okey, I see..." Fred said and Wesley gave her one last look before leaving for her office.  
**************

But he didn’t hear anything about the liquid from Fred after 3 Weeks.

She was very exited when she called him to her office. She asked him to sit down and then said smiling.

"This is memories." She told Wesley. "Memories sucked out of someone’s brain, I've heard about that and how painful it is to the person the memory sucking is made to. When I did some research about it and read when they tied a man to the chair and put a needle into his brain and then they could chose witch memories that they wanted to remove and then they can fill it with something ells like somebody else’s memories or knowledge from some book or..." She suddenly stopped and looked at Wesley's scared face. "Oh, it is your memories." She said quietly to him. "I'm so sorry Wes. You know how I just can start to yammer about things like that. Sorry, I really am."

"Fred it's okey." Wesley took in the news. "Is there some way that I can get them back, the memories?"

"Yes there is, it is like the way that we gave Lorne back his sleep." Fred took Wesley by the arm and led him down to the empty lab and seated him on a chair. "Sit here and just relax." She said and Knox came into the lab holding the Pistol-looking-like thing and gave it to Fred.  
Wesley saw Knox and gave Fred a worried look.

"Relax, I'm gonna do it." She said calmingly to Wesley and took the Pistol-looking-like thing from Knox. "Close your eyes." She told him put the blobby liquid thing into the Pistol-looking-like thing and shot it into Wesley’s head (Like the way she did to Lorne).  
The shot gave Wesley an instant headache that he had to stand up.

"Wesley, are you okey?" Fred asked him but he didn’t hear her, suddenly he sank to the floor next to the chair, covering his face with his hands. He forgot the headache, he forgot Fred and Knox, and all he could think of was his new memories.

"Alyson." He whispered to himself. "Why didn’t I see that it was a trap?"

Fred sat down beside him. "Who is Alyson?" She asked him and saw that he was a tiny step away from starting to cry.

Wesley didn’t say anything; he just looked at her and then rose up from the floor and left the lab.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
